gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Areo Hotah
Minor Issue Although this is just a tiny nitpick, I don't believe it is specifically stated that Hotah is indeed Caucasian...I was under the impression that his race was never specified. I could be wrong though... Winter Is Coming (talk) 23:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Which is why I used the qualifier "apparently Caucasian"...yeah. I reworded it to more accurately say, "based on the comment about his white hair, official artwork for the books has depicted him as white." -- I'm not too concerned. The Free Cities are very ethnically diverse (what would be weird is if they suddenly presented a black Lannister or something, with absolutely no explanation - such as that he had a foreign mother or something).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm just sad he doesn't have the epic beard in the show he does in the book :( DRAEVAN13 16:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Epic moustache. Only the priests of his religion in Norvos get to have epic beards.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:31, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Axe Well the first set photos are starting to leak out, and Areo more or less dresses like Oberyn did (though his tunic is sleaveless, but he wears large vambraces on his arms, and a full breastplate underneath his tunic. Otherwise he is bald and cleanshaven. But what struck me most is that they seem to have changed his axe....well he's holding it while on guard, and he never goes anywhere without it in the books, so I assume the spear is his personal weapon here. It's not really an "axe" but looks more like a "spear"....well, on closer inspection, I think the word would be "polearm". It is sturdy and richly decorated, and stands around 10 feet high (judging from the fact that the actor is 6 and a half feet tall).i It's sort of like a spear with a really wide and curvy blade that comes to a point...and if you look at it, you sort of say "I could see how this could be used as an axe" - one of the sides is clearly a cutting edge. But it's not a double-bladed axe, the edge only runs one way. It's really more of a polearm....no, wait, I found the right word: it's sort of a "glaive", moreso than a pole-axe.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The black sash that Areo has tied around his waist is the exact same fabric as the tunic Oberyn had draped over his shoulders in "Breaker of Chains".--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 07:22, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :They do call it an "axe" in behind the scenes videos.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Needs updating This page needs to be updated by someone who has enough privileges, apparantly. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 13:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Blocked...? So, why is this blocked in the first place? Anyway, please, unblock it or update it, admins. The same will go for Myranda after the Boltons reappear next episode. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 23:22, April 22, 2015 (UTC)